La maladie n'est pas la meilleure des issues Tsu !
by Lovedei
Summary: Tsuna fait exprès de tomber malade pour éviter d'aller à son contrôle de math, ce qu'il n'imagine pas c'est que tout ses gardiens veulent le veiller et la situation peut vite dégénérer quand il s'agit de lui mettre un suppositoire. ALL27


**Disclaimeur : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartient pas, ce magnifique manga a était fait par Amano-sama~ !**

**Rating : M pour lemon.**

**Couple : ALL27 mais majoritairement 1827 ^/^ !**

**Bêta : ****Rain**** et ****Luna****. Eh oui j'ai deux magnifiques bêta, elles m'ont encouragé à publier et ont corrigé toutes mes erreurs dont la phrase cultissime « Il alla donc s'asseoir dans un coin patientant tranquillement, tremblant de froid » eh oui c'est plutôt contradictoire, ça arrive d'être tranquille à trembler de froid, je vous jure ! Donc encore merci les filles, ****Luna**** a bien corrigé le lemon et ****Rain**** m'a changé certains mots et l'orthographe (même si ça allait elle ma dit ^^) gros bisous à vous deux !**

**Note 1 : Wouhou je suis fière de vous proposer cette fan fiction, j'ai mis du temps à la finir, je l'avais commencée y a quelques mois, le lendemain d'une maladie qui m'avait clouée au lit, j'avais donc eu le temps d'imaginer une fanfiction et je peux enfin vous la proposer. Jonglant entre motivation, oublie et flemmardise la voilà à votre disposition ! **

**Note 2 : C'est mon premier post sur le fandom de Reborn, ça faisait longtemps que je rêvait de publier alors je suis contente ^^ . Aussi c'est mon premier lemon alors j'espère qu'il sera réussi même si je pense qu'il est un peu court (je ne considère pas ma traduction de 'Heartbeat' comme étant mon premier lemon vu que je n'en suis pas l'auteur.)**

**Note 3 : Pour ceux qui connaissent Soul Eater, je leur conseil fortement de regarder l'Amv This love, This hate que je trouve très bien fait ! De toute façon même ceux qui connaissent peuvent voir, en plus j'adore la chanson (L) !**

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

« Je vous en pris, faite silence ! »

Les élèves en furie se lançaient des boulettes de papier, certains dessinaient au tableau ou sur les tables, d'autres discutaient entre eux, éclatant de rire à chaque blague idiote, le guignol de la classe dansait sur une table au rythme des applaudissements, les plus calmes regardaient la scène amusés, d'autre la fenêtre, ennuyés. Mais l'ambiance ne reflétait pas l'idée d'un 'travail sérieux' et le professeur remplaçant goûtait avec amertume ce qu'on appelle couramment 'la flemme de travailler' si bien que chacun avait décidé de s'occuper comme bon leur semblait.

De son côté, Yamamoto suivait le clown de la classe des yeux tout en rigolant de ses acrobaties tandis que Tsuna retenait Gokudera de lancer des dynamites aux élèves qui lui avait envoyé des boules de papier. Le brun soupira doucement après avoir calmé son ami, posant son menton sur sa main il regardait avec un sourire non dissimulé la cour. Le professeur ne sachant pas se faire respecter ils étaient tranquilles pour finir le cours de math. Bon, il plaignait quand même un peu le jeune homme déboussolé, mais ce n'était pas de leur faute : leur prof de math avait des problèmes cardiaques et il avait fallu qu'il se fasse hospitaliser, rien de grave cependant le temps qu'il se rétablisse il ne serait pas présent durant un mois.

Ce professeur de math était extrêmement dur et particulièrement sévère, collant dès qu'il en avait l'occasion et rabaissant les pires élèves dont notre cher Tsunaze. C'est pourquoi depuis 2 semaines, ils avaient eu 2 remplaçants différents, un chaque semaine pour ainsi dire. Pourquoi? Eh bien l'expression 'quand le chat n'est pas là, les souris dansent' n'avait jamais paru aussi vrai que maintenant. Les élèves n'avaient pas fait de math depuis 2 semaines mais s'amusaient comme des petits fous, si bien que les remplaçants avaient tous abandonnés l'idée de faire cours et étaient partis. Combien de temps celui-ci tiendra-t-il?

Cette question intérieure faisait sourire chaque élève, et à chaque fois tous voulaient tester la résistance du nouvel arrivant, c'était plus devenu un jeu qu'autre chose, un jeu auquel tous se prêtaient avec plaisir. Et celui-là ne fut pas une exception car dès que la sonnerie retentit, il poussa un long soupir en s'affalant dans son siège et lançant un petit grognement a ses élève, signe qu'ils pouvaient s'en aller.

Bien sur l'incompétence des professeurs de Tsuna ne plaisait vraiment pas à Reborn. Le lendemain en se rendant à leur cours de math, qui était plutôt devenu une salle de permanence qu'autre chose, les élèves se sourirent malicieusement et le même cirque recommença. Mais dans cette folie commune, les adolescents ne firent pas attention à l'homme qui venait d'entrer.

« SILENCE ! »

Un long frisson parcouru le corps de toutes les personnes présentes dans la classe. Cette voix, ils la reconnaissaient tous, c'était cette même voix glacée qui les avaient terrifié durant tout un semestre. Ils se tournèrent en un même mouvement vers leur vrai professeur. La face blême, ils frissonnèrent et déglutirent tous.

« Je vois que vous vous amusez bien sans moi… Très bien… Contrôle demain matin sur tout depuis le début de l'année, ceux qui auront en dessous de 15/20 seront collés tout les samedis matin pendant 2 mois pour s'exercer. »

Il avait dit cela avec tant de douceur ! D'accord ou lui avait dit qu'avec ses problèmes cardiaques il devait éviter de s'énerver mais dit ainsi, n'était-ce pas encore plus terrifiant? Les élèves se regardèrent, remirent les tables de façon à pouvoir travailler et non danser et s'assirent bien sagement. Le professeur congédia le remplaçant qui sourit sadiquement à la classe en partant. Tous écoutèrent attentivement le cours car ils savaient que le contrôle ne serait pas annulé et qu'il valait mieux comprendre le plus de chose en vu du lendemain.

**

* * *

**

« -Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? Je n'ai en général même pas la moyenne à un contrôle sur une seule leçon même en révisant avec Reborn 2 semaines à l'avance ! Alors tout depuis le début de l'année pour demain et avoir au moins 15 c'est irréalisable !

-Calme toi Juudaime, on va t'aider !

-Mais oui, ne te torture pas ainsi, tout se passera bien haha ! »

Alors que ses amis essayaient de lui remonter le moral, Tsuna paniquait réellement. Ils lui proposèrent de venir l'aider pour s'entraîner mais celui-ci déclina la proposition. Il préférait se concentrer et travailler seul avec Reborn pour être sûr qu'il ne penserait à rien d'autre qu'aux maths car quand ses amis venaient il finissait par avoir à rattraper leurs bêtises.

« -Chéri Lambo est malade, il a une forte fièvre et il tousse beaucoup, je vais lui acheter des médicaments.

-Hm? Ah okay. A toute ! »

Sur ces mots, notre héro (chéri !) alla voir le malade pour savoir dans quel état il se trouvait. Ce dernier était allongé dans son lit bien tranquillement, ensevelit par les couvertures, les yeux clos et l'air reposé. Si rare… Quel veinard, il ne connaissait pas ça chance lui. Si Tsuna était malade comme lui, il n'irait sûrement pas en cours demain et ça l'arrangerait bien… Le brun resta interdit un moment puis sourit malicieusement.

Quand la Mama rentra, elle fut attendrie par la scène qu'elle avait sous les yeux. L'adolescent serrait contre lui l'enfant tout en le berçant.

« -Oh Tsu-kun, tu t'occupes de Lambo?

-Tu sais maman je pense que je devrais rester avec lui, c'est mon petit frère et c'est mon rôle de faire en sorte qu'il se rétablisse le plus vite possible.

-Tsuna, tu as tellement grandi, je suis si fière de toi ! »

Il resta toute la fin de journée avec le gamin, ne le lâchant sous aucun prétexte, Nana les regardant, le cœur empli d'une immense joie. De son côté, Reborn voyait clair dans le jeu de son élève mais décida de laisser passer ça. Si Tsuna voulait être malade c'était à ses risques et périls de toute façon.

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Le lendemain matin, Tsuna était cloué au lit à cause d'une forte fièvre et une toux très violente. La Mama s'en voulait, elle avait oubliée que ce genre de maladie était contagieuse, lente à la détente? Nan, à peine. Mais son fils était si courageux, il lui avait d'abord dit qu'il pouvait aller en cours, elle lui avait alors ordonnée, en bonne mère qu'elle était, de rester couché pour qu'il se repose (Luna : c'est pas la mienne qui dirait ça ^^), elle justifierait sont absence plus tard.

Dans son lit, bien tranquille, Tsuna malgré ses vertiges et sa tête qui le faisait atrocement souffrir, savourait sa victoire. C'est vrai que tout n'était pas rose, Lambo était guéri et sautait partout dans la chambre poursuivi par I-pin qui cherchait à l'arrêter, mais ce n'est pas le plus inquiétant. En effet, Reborn après l'avoir vu malade et incapable de bouger était parti. Et le fait qu'il soit parti sans rien dire en ne laissant aucun mot ni rien était en général très dangereux, si bien que Tsuna décida de rester sur ses gardes et faisait en sorte de ne pas s'endormir.

Malheureusement pour lui, la fatigue le terrassa une dizaine de minutes plus tard, la fièvre l'épuisant beaucoup trop. Vous connaissez tous l'hyper intuition de Tsuna, cet héritage que les Vongola se succèdent inconsciemment, cette intuition était en éveille et elle se faisait si persistante qu'elle réveilla le dixième du nom. Quand il ouvrit les yeux cherchant la cause de son réveil, il vit deux yeux noirs le fixer. Il sursauta et se releva brusquement.

« Eh bien Tsunayoshi, tu sèches les cours maintenant? »

Son interlocuteur le regardait avec un semblant de sourire sadique sur les lèvres, Tsuna déglutit et bégaya un réponse très vague comme quoi il se sentait mal et que ça mère lui avait conseillé de rester au lit.

« Vraiment? Nous allons tout de suite vérifier si tu es ce que tu prétends être. »

Il attrapa le plus jeune et le rapprocha pour l'embrasser sur le front, les joues et ensuite la bouche. Quand il eu fini, il relâchât son captif et admira son visage rouge pivoine qui n'était pas seulement dû à la fièvre. Bégayant une excuse (foireuse) pour s'enfuir, il entreprit de se lever mais fut vite retenu par le chef du comité disciplinaire qui le jeta sur le lit et se mit à quatre pattes au dessus de lui.

« Ta mère ne t'a-t-elle pas dit de rester au lit? »

Le garçon tout tremblant hocha vivement la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de pousser un petit cri plaintif quand la main de son gardien du nuage passa sous son T-shirt. C'est à ce moment que sa mère décida de se pointer, un sourire radieux accroché aux lèvres et un plateau sur lequel était disposé un bol de soupe. Elle eu un temps d'inertie avant de sourire de plus belle.

« Tu es un ami de Tsuna n'est-ce pas? C'est gentil de ta part de lui rendre visite. »

Le dit Tsuna hallucina. Sa mère ne trouvait donc pas qu'ils étaient tout les deux dans une étrange position? Il voulait la secouer en lui hurlant qu'elle trouvait ça normal qu'un type soit au dessus de lui avec une main sous son T-shirt?

« Mais tu sais, pour lui prendre sa température, il est plus habituel de poser sa main sur le front et non sur le ventre. »

Je rêve, pensa Tsuna, ça mère était donc naïve à ce point là? Hibari se releva et se baissa respectueusement.

« -Je le sais madame Sawada mais je m'inquiétais vraiment pour votre fils, et je voulais m'assurer qu'il ne souffrait pas trop, c'est le pourquoi de ma visite.

-Oh c'est vraiment adorable, tu as de très bons amis Tsu-kun ! Mais je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu rentrer?

-C'est parce que je suis passé par la fenêtre madame.

-Haha, comme c'est original tes amis sont toujours incroyable mon poussin! »

Tsuna resta en position assise, ne disant rien, observant sa génitrice d'un air blasé. Mais ce n'est que lorsqu'Hibari commença à faire l'éloge du bel appartement et du très beau teint de Nana qu'elle rougit fortement et tomba sous le charme du grand brun. Tsuna savait qu'avec ça, il serait toujours le bienvenu même s'il détruisait complètement sa chambre. Deux mots retentissaient dans son esprit : trop fort.

Enfin la Mama s'en alla en laissant le plateau du déjeuner et un Tsuna qui se sentait vaguement abandonné. Il se releva avec difficulté sur son lit, s'empara de la cuillère, et l'a fourra dans sa bouche. Pourtant le seul contact avec le couvert en métal devenu brûlant à cause du liquide lui brûla les lèvres et surprit par cette vive douleur, il lâcha la cuillère. Le grand brun, désespéré de la stupidité de l'herbivore soupira profondément et prit la cuillère, y mit un peu de soupe, souffla dessus et la mit dans sa bouche.

Il se rapprocha ensuite de la tête du châtain qui commençait peu à peu à comprendre ce que voulait faire son ami. Une vive envie de le repousser lui vint mais il était déjà trop tard. Le gardien du nuage avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes et forçait un passage à la bouche de Tsuna qui ne put refuser. Il sentit le liquide chaud couler dans sa gorge alors qu'un filet de la soupe coulait sur son menton, son gardien n'hésitant pas un instant à lécher avidement la trace, relevant ensuite légèrement la tête pour ainsi voir l'état de l'herbivore. Ce dernier avait les joues en feu et la bouche encore entrouverte suite à ce baiser destiné à le nourrir. Il regarda la quantité encore importante de soupe dans son bol et ne sut s'il devait s'en réjouir ou paniquer.

L'action se répéta deux ou trois fois encore jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune ne consentisse plus, agacé du pouvoir qu'avait son ami sur lui qui profitait de l'intrusion du liquide pour y laisser vagabonder sa langue et mordre ses lèvres. C'est parce qu'il commençait à souffrir de ses lèvres meurtries qu'il repoussa enfin Hibari. Malheureusement, dans son mouvement trop brusque il en oublia le bol qu'il avait toujours sur ses genoux. Son contenue se renversa sur son T-shirt. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre longtemps. Il hurla de douleur, tant par la surprise que par la chaleur qui lui brûlait le ventre, paniquant, ne sachant que faire.

Le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène soupira de nouveau, était-il si bête ou le faisait-il exprès? Finalement il mit cela sur le compte de la maladie. Il retira d'abord le plateau des genoux du malade et le déposa plus loin au sol, puis agacé par ses petits cris paniqués, il arracha violemment d'un coup sec le haut, laissant libre la peau pâle du jeune homme qui s'était calmé. Hibari se plaça à califourchon sur Tsuna et caressa lentement sa peau blanche rougie par la brûlure, remplaçant rapidement ses doigts par sa langue parcourant le torse finement musclé. Tsuna avait la respiration saccadée, l'une des mains plaquée sur sa bouche pour étouffer les gémissements qu'il pouvait laisser échapper, l'autre main tentant tant bien que mal de repousser son tortionnaire.

Il pensait qu'il allait défaillir mais un ange avait peut-être pitié de lui au fond car Kusakabe apparu par la fenêtre (c'est une habitude chez les membres du comité disciplinaire?)

« Kyo-san ! Il y a une urgence, un gros problème est arrivé au lycée Namimori, viens vite c'est très grave ! »

Le chef du comité de discipline considéra un instant son subordonné et reporta son attention au 'petit être sans défense', comme il l'appelait, en dessous de lui. Celui-ci le regardait avec de grands yeux craintifs et suppliait mentalement qu'il s'en aille en compagnie de Kusakabe. Vœu exaucé car Hibari tiqua et se releva.

« -Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi herbivore, et sache que si j'ai attrapé ta maladie, je te mord à mort !

-HIII ! D'accord Hibari-san ! »

Un sourire sadique se dessina sur ses lèvres et il disparu par la fenêtre (Ça fait pas un peu super héros?)

Soulagé, le brun resta un moment dans son lit. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un courant d'air frais glissa sur son corps que notre brun se décida enfin à aller fermer la fenêtre restée ouverte. Il en profita pour changer de pyjama, récupéra le haut qu'il avait et qui se trouvait être dans un sale état, le plia, retira son bas de pantalon et le plia à son tour et le déposant dans son armoire. Il allait se saisir d'un pyjama propre à mettre quand il sentit deux bras enserrer sa taille et un souffle chaud dans son cou.

« -Kufufufu, alors il paraît que tu es malade Tsunayoshi-kun~ »

Tsuna se raidit au son de cette voix qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien, stoppant tout mouvement. Il se jura de tuer Reborn pour avoir dit à son gardien du brouillard qu'il était malade. Car Mukuro après Hibari, ça ne pouvait pas être le hasard et son tuteur disparu y était pour quelque chose, c'était sûr.

« -C'est bien dommage ça, mais je vais tout faire pour rendre ta maladie plus agréable kufufufu. »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux indigo laissa une main vagabonder sur le torse de l'autre, Tsuna ne bougeait pas, restant sur le qui-vive, comme si une bête féroce se tenait à deux pas de lui. Alors il attendit, comme attendant le moment propice pour frapper, et ce moment arriva quand la main impétueuse de son gardien s'attarda sur son entrejambe. Le coup partit tout seul. La technique employée fut un violent choc entre son coude et le ventre de Mukuro qui se plia en deux à cette douleur.

« -Ah… Ha… c'est moche ça Tsunayoshi-kun~. Me prendre au dépourvu ne restera pas impuni. »

Mukuro tenait une main sur son ventre tout en s'appuyant péniblement sur le sol pour se relever. Le brun quand à lui paniqua tandis que son ami se relevait, il se précipita à la porte de sa chambre et dans la précipitation, dégringola les escaliers. Heureusement, quelque chose de mou amortit sa chute… De mou? Un gémissement de douleur se fit alors entendre, ç'est là qu'il comprit sur quoi il était tombé.

« -Hey Dino, je ne t'ai pas invité pour que tu violes mon élève, espèce de crétin.

-D-Dino ! Excuse-moi ! Je suis vraiment désolé ! »

Le 10ème du nom se releva d'un bond et se rappela que sa tenue était plutôt légère. Effectivement il n'était vêtu que d'un simple boxer, la raison de ce manque d'habit lui revint avec horreur comme une douche glacée. Tournant précipitamment la tête, le corps tremblant, fatigué de toute cette agitation perpétuelle et de l'exploitation de ses propres gardiens sur son corps, il ne vit pas avec soulagement Mukuro qui, avertit par la chute et la voix de Reborn et Dino avait du préférait rester cloîtré.

« Eh bien Tsuna, ce n'est pas parce que tu es malade que tu as le droit d'exhiber ton corps, surtout quand on te rend visite ! »

Le brun rougit fortement, cachant son visage entre ses mains comme si cela avait pu changer quelque chose. Deux bras puissant l'attrapèrent et le portèrent.

« -Qu'es-ce que tu…

-Chuuut… Tu es malade, je vais te mettre au lit petit frère. »

Ce n'est pas comme s'il était handicapé non plus ! Il regarda, confus, son grand frère et son précepteur qui sentait la gêne de son élève mais s'en amusait. Le blond le posa délicatement sur le lit, tandis que Tsuna réalisa que Mukuro avait disparu. Dino ramassa le bol et le plateau encore à terre et s'apprêtait à le redescendre. Paniqué à l'idée de se retrouver à nouveau seul avec un certain illusionniste non loin, il s'agrippa à la chemise du plus vieux.

« Je t'en pris Dino-kun, ne me laisse pas seul ! »

Le dit Dino rougit violement, son petit frère, son petit Tsuna, son ange à lui, tenait désespérément ses habits, les yeux humides, le regard suppliant, la bouche entrouverte et la respiration haletante montrant sa fatigue du à la fièvre. Il ne tint plus, lâcha le plateau et se précipita au pied du lit, s'emparant de la main du brun en la pressant fortement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Tsu-chan, je suis là ! Je ne t'abandonnerais pas, je resterais autant de temps qu'il le faudra, tu peux compter sur moi ! »

Le jeune mafieux fut surpris par cette réaction, il voulait juste être sûr que l'autre ne revienne pas mais ne s'attendais pas à tant de dévotion. Il sourit doucement. Ce sourire abattit le blond qui sentit son cœur rater un battement et ne pouvant se retenir, il se glissa dans le lit et colla la tête de l'adolescent contre sa poitrine qui pu entendre le battement étrangement rapide du Cavallone. Il resserra l'étreinte et lui chuchota doucement à l'oreille :

« Je serais toujours là petit frère, toujours pour toi la personne sur qui tu peux t'appuyer ! Quand ton cœur te fera souffrir, je serais là pour t'écouter, quand tu auras besoin de conseil je serais près à t'en donner et quand tu auras envie d'expérimenter de nouveau truc avec ton corps, je serais là pour te montrer ce qu'on peut faire quand on est deux… »

Le brun rougit, putain de sous-entendu. Le percepteur, quand a lui se fit plus violent et vira Dino du lit d'un coup de pied qui le fit valser.

« -Oi ! Ne crois pas faire quoi que ce soit à mon élève, un Cavallone n'a pas le droit de le toucher, ou en tout cas pour l'instant.

-Comment ça 'pour l'instant'? Et puis pourquoi Dino serait-il le seul mis à l'écart? Je veux dire, personne n'a le droit n'est-ce pas…? »

Le bébé sourit sadiquement au jeune Vongola qui pâlit terriblement.

« -Allez va-t-en maintenant Dino, tu l'as vu tu peux partir ! Tu as du travail de tout façon.

-Hors de question ! Je reste ! Je protège mon petit frère ! »

Le tueur à gage sorti son pistolet, Dino son fouet. Tsuna se leva, titubant et se retenant de tomber en se maintenant contre le mur. Il les supplia de ne pas se battre. Pourtant le blond donna un coup au bébé, ou plus exactement tenta d'attaquer le bébé car il se rata et frappa le pauvre petit brun qui hurla sous la douleur. Le plus vieux tomba suite à l'attaque qui n'avait pas marché. Dino voulut s'excuser, s'assurer que Tsuna allait bien mais une tornade se jeta sur lui.

« Juudaime ! Je viens de vous entendre hurler ! J'étais venu vous voir car Reborn m'a dit que vous étiez malade ! C'est ce connard qui vous a fait mal? »

Gokudera sorti ses dynamites sous le regard paniqué du boss, il lui demanda de se calmer et de laisser Dino qui était au bord des larmes, plus attristé d'avoir blessé son petit frère adoré qu'autre chose. Yamamoto ayant pour projet de suivre Hayato, monta précipitamment et resta interdit par la scène.

Dans toute cette agitation, Reborn souriait, amusé comme il ne l'avait jamais été. Finalement convaincu par Tsuna et Romario qui venait d'arriver, Dino s'en alla. Juste avant, il embrassa sur le front le brun, tout en pleurant leur séparation, lui promettant de revenir le voir aussi tôt que possible. Enfin il disparu dans l'entre brasure de la porte, tiré par un Romario blasé.

Le calme était partiellement revenu, Yamamoto avait enfin débarrassé le bol et le plateau, l'italien s'était doucement assis au pied du lit et Tsuna pu enfin s'allonger dans son lit, tant extenué qu'il s'endormi.

Il fut réveillé par un bruit assourdissant, un cri pour être plus exact. Un cri? Quel genre? Hmm… Extrême nan? … Le jeune mafieux ouvrit les yeux et aperçut avec horreur son gardien du soleil qui venait d'arriver et exprimait son inquiétude de la façon dont il savait le mieux s'exprimer : de façon extrême.

« -SAWADAAAAAAAAA ! ES CE QUE TU ES EXTREMEMENT MALADE ?

-La ferme crâne de gazon, tu vois bien que le Juudaime n'est pas bien, alors arrête de hurler comme un crétin !

-C'EST EXTREMEMENT MECHANT DE DIRE CA GOKUDERA !

-Maa maa calmez vous les gars…

-Dis ça à tête de poulpe !

-Tsunaaaaaaa ! Z'ai mal à la tête à cause des demeurés qu'il y a dans ta chambre !

-Ferme la stupide vache ou je te fais bouffer tes cornes !

-MAMAAAAAA !

_Je suis maudit c'est ça? Ça ne peut pas être autre chose… Qu'ai-je fait pour mériter cela?_

-Oi ! Calmez-vous tous ! »

La voix du tueur de la famille Vongola, calma les clameurs de chacun. Tsuna s'apprêtait à remercier Reborn pour sa B-A mais s'aperçu que les intentions de son précepteur n'étaient pas si gentille finalement car quand il eu atteint le parfais silence, il le brisa pour une phrase pire que tout qui fit trembler le petit brun.

« Bien, comme l'état de Tsuna ne s'améliore pas, je pense que nous allons devoir lui administrer un suppositoire, qui se porte volontaire? »

Un lourd silence suivi cette déclaration. Les trois gardiens présents se regardèrent.

« -Eh bien… Je suis son bras droit donc je pense être celui en mesure de le soigner.

-Haha ça ne veut rien dire ce genre de titre dans ces moments là Gokudera, il faut compter sur un très bon ami comme moi pour le faire.

-Vous avez tout faux les gars, il faut un mec extrêmement fort comme moi pour cette tâche ! »

Une nouvelle dispute s'ouvrit, mais cette fois-ci, Tsuna le sentait mal, très mal ! C'est lorsque ses amis le regardèrent d'un même regard de convoitise qu'il se décida à partir en courant. Équipés chacun d'un suppositoire, ils partirent après lui, hurlant milles et une raisons qu'ils seraient les plus aptes à le guérir.

Donc oui, Tsuna alias Tsunaze courrait dans les rues de Namimori en caleçon poursuivi par trois garçons excités sous les yeux outrés, étonnés, amusés ou indifférents des habitants de la petite ville. Tsunaze avait toujours était nul en endurance, en sprint d'autant plus, mais chez un humain normal il y a quelque chose que l'on appelle 'une poussée d'adrénaline' ou encore 'instinct de survie' qui arrive très rarement mais qui boost cette personne. C'est ce qui arrivait en ce moment même à notre brun national.

Tant et si bien qu'il arriva à les semer, zigzaguant dans les rues désertes, escaladant les murs et sautant par-dessus les barrières comme s'il était en hyper mode, ce qu'il ne pouvait pas, trop affaibli par la maladie. Il arriva finalement devant son collège, ce dernier étant fermé, les cours étaient finis depuis peu de temps. Il ne réfléchi pas plus longtemps et passa par-dessus le grand portail, atterrissant dans la cour vide.

Il eu l'idée de se cacher derrière le bâtiment, là ou personne n'allait, juste le temps que ses gardiens se lassent. Il alla donc s'asseoir dans un coin et patienta, tremblant de froid, sa poussée d'adrénaline étant retombée. Il sentit alors un affreux mal de tête remonter, la fièvre reprenant le dessus. Il n'eut d'autres choix que de se recroqueviller en enroulant ses bras autour des ses jambes, collées contre sa poitrine.

« Oya oya, tu ne veux tout de même pas tomber encore plus malade Tsunayoshi-kun n'est-ce pas~ ? »

Le brun sursauta et voulu reculer mais son dos touchait déjà le mur. Il se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui-même. Son gardien passa sa main sur les cheveux de Tsuna en les caressant avec douceur.

« Tu as l'air exténué, tes amis n'ont pas été tendre. T'obliger à courir dans ton état, ils devraient avoir honte ! Oh et je m'excuse pour tout à l'heure de t'avoir laisser seul, mais leur présence me dérangeais. »

Il rit doucement tout en rapprochant son visage de l'autre garçon. Ce dernier tenta de se relever mais s'écroula, ses jambes n'arrivant plus à tenir son corps frêle. Mukuro le rattrapa et le maintint dans ses bras.

« -Oya oya, doucement Juudaime, tu vas te blesser si tu continues.

-L-laisse moi Mukuro !

-Je n'écouterais pas les paroles d'un malade, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis. »

Le brun se débattit, repoussant Mukuro qui s'amusait de son manque de force. Il criait, impuissant tandis que la main de son tortionnaire caressait impunément son torse, son autre main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler. Il lécha son oreille, puis son cou, laissant la marque d'un suçon. Tsuna avait les larmes aux yeux, il continuait à frapper désespérément son harceleur même s'il se rendait bien compte que cela ne changeait rien.

Une ombre apparue derrière eux et Mukuro lâcha l'adolescent rapidement, évitant un coup qui lui était destiné. Il se remit rapidement du bond et observa avec intérêt l'homme qui venait de l'attaquer. Un rictus s'installa sur ses lèvres.

« -Oh mais qui voilà? C'est ce cher Kyoya ! J'étais tellement occupé à faire plaisir à Tsunayoshi-kun que j'en avais oublié que tu préférais plus que tout ton collège et que tu y serais.

-Mukuro… »

Le garçon aux cheveux d'ébène fixait son adversaire, de la haine se lisant clairement dans ses yeux. Il jeta un regard au petit brun par terre qui rampait au sol pour se remettre contre le mur.

« -Dès que j'en aurais fini avec lui, je m'occuperais de toi Tsunayoshi.

-Tu dis ça comme si tu pouvais te débarrasser de moi très facilement ! »

Les deux garçons se mirent en garde, l'un avec un trident dans la main et l'autre deux tonfas. Marquant une légère pose, ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre. Chaque coup de trident que Hibari ne pouvait éviter tranchait sa chair, laissant un filet de sang couler sur son ventre.

Son adversaire quand à lui crachait du sang à chaque coup de tonfa trop puissant dans l'estomac. Le sang coulait de leurs plaies mais ils souriaient sadiquement, appréciant chaque blessure qu'ils infligeaient à l'autre.

« Ce n'était pas à ton tour de te charger de Tsunayoshi-kun, tu aurais du rester occupé à ton travail à cause de l'inondation. »

Son vis-à-vis s'immobilisa. Serrant les tonfas dans ses mains encore plus fort et fusillant du regard le garçon aux cheveux indigo, il lui demanda :

« -Alors c'était toi… Le responsable de l'inondation.

-Oups, on dirait bien que je me suis dénoncé tout seul. Que veux tu, il fallait que je sois seul avec lui, je ne pouvais pas t'avoir sur le dos, j'étais bien obligé de trouver une raison pour te faire partir. »

Mukuro rit sournoisement tandis que l'autre fonçait vers lui tête baissée. Le combat reprit de plus belle, les coups maintenant plus rapide et puissant. Ils étaient tout deux essoufflés, et dans un ultime effort ils repartirent à l'assaut, un dernier coup les fit tomber à terre.

Tsuna poussa un petit cri, ses deux gardiens étaient au sol, en sang, et ils ne se relevaient pas. Il commençait à paniquer quand enfin Hibari, lentement se releva, suivi de près par Mukuro qui titubait. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis le gardien du brouillard soupira.

« On dirait que j'ai trop puisé dans mes réserves, je ne vais pas pouvoir me matérialiser encore bien longtemps. Je te le laisse pour cette fois. Mais ne l'oublie pas Tsunayoshi-kun, tu es mien. »

Il laissa retentir son rire sadique avant de disparaître dans un nuage de fumée violette. Une jeune fille avec un cache-œil et portant l'uniforme de Kokuyo apparue à la place. Elle paraissait perdue et sursauta en voyant Hibari en sang et son boss par terre qui semblait souffrant.

« -B-boss ! Es-ce que ça va? »

Elle voulu le rejoindre et lui prendre la main mais le grand brun lui fit barrière, l'empêchant de passer et lui faisant clairement comprendre de s'en aller, ce qu'elle fit avec un temps d'hésitation après avoir fait un signe à Tsuna qui lui sourit vaguement.

Le chef du comité disciplinaire prit dans ses bras le Juudaime qui émit une plainte. Ce n'est pas pour autant que cela changea grand chose, il le déposa sur le canapé dans son bureau et se dirigea vers son armoire à pharmacie. Il se fit un bandage rapide sur son torse et prit avec lui une petit boite.

Il s'assit ensuite auprès de son herbivore et le regarda, passant sa main dans ses cheveux dans une douce caresse. Ce dernier tressaillit à ce contact et regarda la petite boite avec curiosité. Hibari le comprit car il lui répondit.

« -Tu es malade n'est-ce pas Tsunayoshi? Ceci contient des suppositoires, c'est le meilleur médicaments pour soigner à ce qu'il parait.

-Q-quoi? Non c'est bon, je vais rentrer chez moi ! »

Il tenta de partir mais l'autre le rattrapa par la taille et le fit tomber sur le canapé, se mettant à califourchon sur lui.

«Lâche moi Hibari ! Je déteste les suppositoires, ça fait mal, c'est pas agréable, pitié laisse moi partir ! »

Hibari haussa un sourcil et sourit malgré lui. Tsuna se plaignait toujours, le repoussant comme il pouvait. Pour le calmer, Kyoya l'embrassa, laissant sa langue découvrir l'autre bouche et jouer avec la langue du garçon qui participait timidement.

Quittant la bouche, il redescendit sur le cou, grognant en voyant la marque du suçon de Mukuro. Il mordit l'endroit ou il avait été fait, provoquant un hurlement de douleur au petit brun, du sang dégoulina le long de son fin cou qui fut vite lapé.

Il mordilla puis suçota un bouton de chair tandis qu'il pinçait l'autre. Sa main descendit vers le boxer de l'autre, le baissant bien trop lentement au goût de Tsuna qui frémissait sous les caresses du chef du comité. Tsuna avait abandonné l'idée de lutter et profitait simplement des attentions du brun, soufflant le nom d'Hibari qui s'en réjouissait. Ce dernier, continuait tranquillement son oeuvre, caressant le membre du plus jeune tandis que sa langue descendait lentement, s'attardant au nombril . Enfin il retira sa main et prit le membre de Tsuna en bouche, lui arrachant un profond gémissement.

Il continua ses mouvements de va-et-vient. L'adolescent gémissait de plus en plus fort, sa respiration se faisant plus rapide. Il haletait, une main dans la chevelure noire de son gardien.

« -H-Hibari~ ! Je… je vais, aaaahh~ ! »

Après avoir joui, tandis que le petit brun tentait de reprendre son souffle, Hibari avala le liquide puis suçota ses doigt. Enfin il introduisit en lui un doigt.

« -Ah, nan, Hibari ! S'il te plait arrête, laisse moi partir !

-Tu ne crois tout de même pas que tu vas être le seul à prendre du plaisir. »

Le regard déterminé du plus grand encré dans ceux terrorisés de Tsuna le fit sursauter. Il n'avait réellement pas l'intention de le laisser partir. Il sentit un autre doigt entrer en lui, provoquant un gémissement de douleur suivit d'un troisième qui vint se rajouter.

Hibari fit quelques mouvements de ciseaux pour qu'il puisse s'habituer cherchant un point qui ferait monter le petit brun au septième ciel, gémissant plus fort que les autres l'informa qu'il avait trouvé, il enleva ses doigts et se posta devant l'herbivore haletant, les joues en feux et le regard fiévreux. Il le vit acquiescer et en déduit qu'il était prêt, le pénétrant avec douceur, il attendit un peu, la douleur se lisant clairement sur le visage du garçon en dessous de lui.

Enfin Tsuna fit un léger mouvement du bassin, montrant qu'il pouvait y aller. D'abord calme, son rythme accéléra aux gémissements de plaisir que poussait le brun, quand enfin il eu retrouvé le point sensible qui fit pousser a Tsuna un cri plus fort que les autres, Hibari continua encore et encore à pénétrer le plus jeune les rapprochant tout deux de la jouissance.

« H-Hibari p-plus fort s'il te plait ! »

Et devant une telle demande, le brun ne se fit pas prier et cogna plus brutalement sur la prostate de son compagnon qui hurlait son nom. Hibari en profita pour se saisir de ses cuisses et les placer sur ses épaules pouvant ainsi pénétrer le brun plus aisément et plus profondément. Sentant qu'il allait bientôt venir, il accéléra une dernière fois donnant un dernier puissant coup de bassin et vint en même temps que Tsuna dans un long gémissement.

Reprenant tout les deux leur souffle, Hibari ouvrit la petit boite et introduisit un des suppositoires en Tsuna qui le regarda blasé.

« Ca te parait plus petit et moins douloureux comme ça. »

Le Juudaime rit doucement, se collant contre Hibari, le serrant fortement contre lui.

« -Je t'aime Kyoya… »

D'abord surpris par la soudaine déclaration, le dit Kyoya sourit légèrement, renforçant l'étreinte et embrassant son vis-à-vis. Tsuna savait qu'il ne dirait rien mais toute les paroles au monde ne pouvait exprimer ce que ressentait Hibari et ce seul baiser, était la preuve de son amour. Ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre.

Une heure plus tard le chef du comité disciplinaire appela la Mama, lui disant qu'il avait retrouvé son fils et qu'il le ramenait, ce qu'il fit après lui avoir rapidement enfilé un uniforme scolaire (oui il en avait plein d'exemplaire dans son armoire, me demandez pas pourquoi. Luna : Fétichiste ! Je te comprends, moi c'est les lunettes ^^ )

« -C'est gentil de l'avoir rapporté Hibari, cet imbécile s'était enfuit parce qu'il ne voulait pas de suppo, je rêve, quel mauviette !

-Je m'en suis chargé.

-QUOI ? Ce bâtard d'Hibari a mis un suppo au Juudaime? Espèce de! …

-Tais-toi Gokudera ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il dort !

-D-désolé Reborn… »

Hibari salua la famille puis s'en alla. Au final Tsuna avait bien réussit à éviter son contrôle, mais le lendemain, quand il fut complètement rétabli, lui, Gokudera et Yamamoto eurent la mauvaise surprise de devoir le refaire, chose que leur professeur ne demandait jamais avant. Tsuna paniqué, n'avait pas changé d'avis et ne voulait toujours pas le faire ! Heureusement qu'Hibari était apparu, il s'était arrangé avec le professeur pour qu'ils ne le fassent pas et qu'ils évitent l'heure de colle.

Geste sympathique mais aussi incompréhensible de la part du chef du comité disciplinaire. Geste qui fut finalement parfaitement compris par Tsuna et Reborn étant donné qu'il du fréquemment rendre visite à Hibari après les cours. Tsuna retint une chose de cette journée, la maladie n'est pas toujours la meilleure des issues ! (Luna : Bien d'accord et c'est une pro qui te le dit !)

**14 Novembre 2010**

**

* * *

J'avoue avoir eu un grand plaisir à écrire la première scène, m'imaginant très bien ma classe de l'année dernière qui pouvait très rapidement dégénérer ! Cours d'espagnol mon amour (L) !**

**En tout cas merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, donnez moi vos avis, positif ou négatif, kisu bye !**


End file.
